The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Supa0186’.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences, interesting inflorescence form and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in July, 1998, of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number DMsel.24, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number PS169, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controllled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2000. The selection of the new Argyranthemum was based on its attractive inflorescence form and ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.